


The Munchies

by musikurt



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	The Munchies

  
Jack could not remember a time when he felt so much pleasure over such a long period of time. He decided that Pacey was nothing short of amazing.

He and Pacey had hung out together before, but he would never have expected there would come a time when they would both be naked, Pacey's head bobbing up and down between his legs. He knew it wasn't the drugs--this wasn't the first time they had smoked pot together.

Jack put his hand on the back of Pacey's head. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, "Gotta love the munchies."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
